


My Whole Life

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Time, Married but Minor Sprace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:39:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: After a year apart, Race and Albert are reunited.





	My Whole Life

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Girl Meets World

Spot watched in amusement as Race trasped around the apartment, putting up various Christmas decorations and singing lightly to himself. He turned to the ornament box and chuckled to himself. Race had been counting down the days until today. He and Albert had never been apart for more than a couple weeks at a time until Race had been cast in a tour and had gotten home a couple days ago.

“Albert?!” Race perked up as the door to the apartment opened.

“Jack.” Jack replied as he entered the apartment, rolling his eyes at the identical disappointed sounds that came from Race and Spot, and shut the door behind him and David. Giving Race a teasing smile, he asked, “What’s the matter? Your boyfriend’s not here yet?”

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Race rolled his eyes, going back to the tree.

“Aw,” Spot smirked, long since used to the closeness between Race and Albert, “then what are we going to do with the ‘Tony and Albert 4-EVAH’ ornament?”

“Oh, that?” Race gave the ornament a fond smile. Albert had made it and gave it to him for his and Spot’s first Christmas as a married couple. It was a gigantic red ornament with cut outs of his and Albert’s head glued to it, silver and gold paint pen decorating it with the words in white puff paint, “That goes right in front of the ‘Tony and Sean Wedding’ ornament!”

“My whole life!” Spot muttered to himself as Race proudly hung the ornament up.

Race moved back to the kitchen, kicking Jack and David as far away from the food as possible, as Spot finished decorating the tree, glancing up as the door opened and smirked at the redhead standing there.

Albert crept through the living room, not making it to the kitchen before Race felt his presence.

“Al!” Race’s face broke into a wide grin.

“Tones!!” Albert greeted with equal enthusiasm, meeting Tony in the middle and hugging the taller boy tightly.


End file.
